wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nyos Yllithian
thumb Nyos Yllithian - Drukhari i Archont Kabały Białego Płomienia. Nyos był ostatnim członkiem Rodu Yllithian, jednego z trzech najpotężniejszych Domów Szlacheckich, jakie władały Commorragh przed przewrotem jaki przeprowadził Asdrubael Vect. Celem jego życia stała się zemsta na Tyranie i uwolnienie Mrocznego Miasta z jego uścisku. Był organizatorem spisku, który doprowadził do wskrzeszenia El'uriaqa. Zginął po przegranej bitwie z Asdrubaelem Vectem. Historia "'Bądź ostrożna, Angevero, twoja dusza wciąż jest dla Ciebie cenna, inaczej zostałaby już dawno pożarta. Jeśli nadal pragniesz ją mieć to będziesz mi posłuszna, inaczej wyślę Cię niezwłocznie na dawno zasłużone spotkanie z Tą Która Pragnie." - Nyos Yllithian Preludium Nyos urodził się w rodzinie Yllithian, prawdopodobnie jako jedyne dziecko. W momencie w którym Mroczny Eldar przyszedł na świat, potęga jego rodziny była tylko cieniem przeszłości. Przed tysiącleciami Ród Yllithian, jeden z trzech najpotężniejszych Domów Szlacheckich, niemalże władał całym Commorragh. W Mrocznym Mieście nie było nikogo ani niczego, co otwarcie byłoby się w stanie im sprzeciwić. Jednak wtedy Vect dokonał swojego przewrotu. To jedno wydarzenie wystarczyło, by Ród Yllithian spadł z drabiny władzy. Ich dominia zostały w większości zniszczone - te które wciąż trwały, znalazły się pod oblężeniem Mrocznych Eldarów którzy najszybciej wykorzystali upadek starego systemu. Członkowie rodziny którzy zdołali przeżyć w okopali się w swojej twierdzy-pałacu. By przetrwać, musieli dostosować się do nowych warunków. Pozornie odrzucili swoje powiązania rodzinne i założyli własną Kabałę - Biały Płomień. Po założeniu Kabały, Ród Yllithian rozpoczął proces odzyskiwania Pazura Ashkeri, jednego z portów w Wysokim Commorragh, który znajdował się we władaniu tej rodziny od momentu swojego powstania.thumb|286px|Kabalici z Kabały Białego Płomienia Eliminowanie każdego z przeciwników kosztowało Biały Płomień wiele wysiłku. Dopiero dziadek Nyosa, Zovas Yllithian, po 600 latach najazdów, intryg i zastraszeń zdołał wypchnąć trucicielskiego Archonta Uziiaka z Pazura Ashkeri. Rozwijanie potęgi Jednym z pierwszych potwierdzonych osiągnięć Nyosa było zabicie Archonta Białego Płomienia (najprawdopodobniej swojego ojca lub dziadka) i zajęcie jego miejsca. Wkrótce po przejęciu władzy nad Kabałą Nyos rozpoczął proces rozwijania swojej potęgi. Jego celem stały się pomniejsze Kabały, które kontrolowały doki, które rozrosły się tuż przy granicy Pazura Ashkeri. Doki zostały przejęte i włączone w obręb domeny Białego Płomienia, a wszelkie pozostałe Kabały zostały albo zniszczone, albo zwasalizowane. Po zajęciu nowych terenów i rozwinięciu Pazura Ashkeri, Nyos Yllithian stał się niesamowicie bogatym Archontem. Każdego dnia nieprzeliczone okręty przewożące najróżniejsze artefakty, dobra i niewolników dokowały w kontrolowanych przez niego terenach. Profit pobierany przy tak masywnym handlu szybko zwiększył wagę Białego Płomienia, czyniąc go jedną z najważniejszych Kabał w Commorragh. Nyosa nie obchodził jednak wyłącznie profit. Jego głównym celem było obalenie Tyrana Commorragh, straszliwego Asdrubaela Vecta. Przemawiała przez niego oczywiście chciwość i ambicja, jak wszystkim Mrocznym Eldarom, ale chodziło mu również o coś innego. Uważał Lorda Vecta za pasożyta, twórcę systemu który ruinował przyszłość Prawdziwej Rasy - jedynej pozostałości po Imperium Eldarów. No i Vect był odpowiedzialny za upadek jego rodziny. Była to więc sprawa osobista. Nyos szybko znalazł sojuszników w swojej tajemnej krucjacie przeciwko Asdrubaelowi Vectowi - Archontkę Xelianę z Kabały Ostrzy Pożądania oraz Archonta Kraillacha z Kabały Wymiaru Wiecznego (ang. Realm Eternal). Cała trójka stanowiła potomków trzech głównych Rodzin Szlacheckich. Stracili wszystko właśnie z winy Asdrubaela Vecta. I byli gotowi zrobić naprawdę wiele, by się zemścić. Podróż na Shaa-dom Nyos był wielkim sympatykiem sprawy o którą walczył inny potomek Domów Szlacheckich, Archont Ysclyth. Yllithian słyszał o pogłoskach, jakoby Ysclyth zdobył wiedzę która pomogła mu przyzwać armię demonów z przeklętego wymiaru księżycowego, Shaa-dom. Archont Białego Płomienia postanowił sięgnąć do tego samego źródła. Nyos dużo ryzykował, wyruszając na tą podróż. Po Demonicznym Przewrocie siedziba Ysclytha była terenem, na którym poruszanie się było karane śmiercią z osobistego rozkazu Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Niemniej z drugiej strony, dokładnie to samo tyczyło się podróży na Shaa-dom. Po dłuższym zapoznawaniu się z ruinami posesji Ysclytha, Nyosowi udało się przebić do podziemi, gdzie odnalazł wciąż działającą Bramę Osnowy, prowadzącą wprost do wymiaru Shaa-dom. Bez większych wątpliwości postanowił ją przekroczyć. Shaa-dom po Buncie El'uriaqa było wybitnie niebezpiecznym miejscem - od razu po wkroczeniu w nie Nyos poczuł uchwyt Tej Która Pragnie na swej duszy. Wiedział, że nie może zbyt długo przebywać w tym miejscu. Podróżowanie po Shaa-dom nie było jednak proste - po powierzchni wymiaru szwędały się ostatnie oddziały demonów, pół-martwi Zwiędli oraz watachy Ur-ghuli. Gdyby obecność Mrocznego Eldara została ujawnione, wszystkie te siły natychmiast by się na niego rzuciły. Po jakimś czasie Nyosowi udało się przebić do ruin Pałacu El'uriaqa, gdzie znalazł jedyną żywą istotę, która przetrwała pogrom jaki temu wymiarowi zgotował Asdrubael Vect. Służącą wcześniej pod nałożnicą El'uriaqa Angeverę. Tysiąclecia walk o przeżycie na tym przeklętym wymiarze zmieniły Angeverę nie do poznania. Wybuch spowodowany złamaniem barier otaczajacych Shaa-dom wypalił jej oczy, a ciągłe wystawianie się na wpływy Osnowy zmutowało ją tak, że nie przypominała za bardzo Mrocznej Eldarki. Jej ciało było wykrzywione, ręce zamieniły się w arachnidzkie odnóża a zamiast nóg miała pajęczy odwłok. Co jednak najważniejsze, obudziły się w niej umiejętności psioniczne, które wykorzystywała by ujrzeć przyszłość. Po krótkiej rozmowie Angevera zdradziła Nyosowi, że jego największą szansą na pokonanie Asdrubaela Vecta jest przywrócenie do życia Imperatora Shaa-dom. Ostrzegła go jednak, że taki akt doprowadzi do katastrofy jakiej nie widziało Commorragh - do inwazji sił Spaczni jaka pochłonie całe Mroczne Miasto. Nyos uwierzył w pierwszą część przepowiedni. W drugą już nie. Jednym, płynnym ruchem ostrza zabił Angeverę, zabrał jej odciętą głowę i powrócił do Commorragh, by rozpocząć swój plan. Odpowiednia osoba na odpowiednim stanowisku Po powrocie do Commorragh, Nyos zaczął planować przeprowadzenie Procedury Rezurekcji na najsłynniejszym wrogu Asdrubaela Vecta. By to osiągnąć, potrzebował jednak odpowiedniego specjalisty.thumb|274px|Homunkulusi są osobami odpowiedzialnymi za przeprowadzenie Procedury Rezurekcji Pierwszą osobą do której Nyos się zwrócił był jego osobisty Homunkulus, Syiin, jednak ten zgłosił sprzeciw co do tego pomysłu. Podkreślał że przeprowadzanie Procedury Rezurekcji na Drukhari którzy zginęli tysiąclecia temu (a tym bardziej w wyniku działań bytów Osnowy) było niezwykle niebezpieczne i mogło doprowadzić do Dysjunkcji - obalenia granic pomiędzy rzeczywistością i Osnową w Commorragh. Syiin przyznał jednak, że nie jest ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Wobec tego Nyos zmusił Syiina by ten wskazał kogoś bardziej zasobnego w wiedzę. Po krótkiej dyskusji w końcu padło imię - Bellathonis, renegacki Homunkulus wyrzucony z Kowenu Czarnego Zejścia, obecnie pracujący pod rozkazami Szalonego Archonta, Malixiana. Nyos udał się więc do siedziby Malixiana - Archonta tak niestabilnego i nieprzewidywalnego, że "koledzy po fachu" nadali mu przydomek "Szalony". Yllithian użył swoich umiejętności manipulatorskich by uzyskać prawo do spotkania z Bellathonisem. Rozmowa z nim z kolei znacznie bardziej przypadła Nyosowi do gustu. Bellathonis skrytykował tchórzliwe podejście Syiina do tematu, samego ignorując wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa jakie przeprowadzenie Procesu może ze sobą wiązać. Zgodził się potajemnie pracować dla Yllithiana, oczekując w zamian sowitej nagrody. Bellathonis przekazał jednak, że w przywracaniu do życia El'uriaqa będzie potrzebował czegoś więcej niż tylko jego DNA. Wyciągnięcie z odmętów Osnowy duszy, która przez tak długie milenia przebywała w objęciach Tej Która Pragnie wymagało niezwykle plugawej ofiary. Poświęcenia najczystszej możliwej duszy. Zdobycie jej było już jednak zadaniem Nyosa. Manipulując sojusznikami Przez następne dni Nyos starał się przekonać swoich sojuszników do wsparcia planu przywrócenia El'uriaqa do życia. Oczywiście spotkał się ze sporym sceptycyzmem z ich strony. Najszybciej dała się przekonać Xelian. Gdy przeprowadzała Igrzyska na swojej Arenie (na trybunach której gościli również Nyos i Kraillach), Pałac Asdrubaela Vecta wzleciał nad jej głowę, poszukując konkretnego Archonta, oskarżonego o zdradę. Wyrokiem była śmierć w bombardowaniu która zniszczyła przy okazji połowę Areny i całe Igrzyska. Po tym wydarzeniu Xelian była więcej niż chętna by sięgnąć po najbardziej desperackie metody by pozbyć się Tyrana. Kraillach nadal był jednak nieprzekonany. Sytuacja zmieniła się gdy siedzibę jego Kabały zaatakowali Kabalici noszący barwy Ostrzy Pożądania. Kraillach podejrzewał że nie zostali oni w rzeczywistości wysłani przez Xelian, która nic by nie zyskała na atakowaniu swojego sojusznika, jednak wieści o wojnie pomiędzy Wymiarem Wiecznym a Ostrzami Pożądania rozeszły się po Mrocznym Mieście. Archont straciłby twarz, gdyby nie przeprowadził kontrataku. Po wymianie ciosów pomiędzy obydwoma Kabałami Xelian wyzwała Kraillacha na pojedynek, który miał zakończyć całą wojnę. Sędzią w niej miał być Nyos. Walka zakończyła się zwycięstwem Archontki oraz ciężkimi ranami na ciele Kraillacha. Osłabiony Archont spędził następne dni w łóżku, zbyt na tyle osłabiony że zgodził się wziąć udział w tym szalonym planie. Było to wielkie zwycięstwo dla Nyosa, zwłaszcza że to prawdopodobnie on stał za atakiem na siedzibę Wymiaru Wiecznego... Najazd na Lileathanir Źródła Path of the Renegate (Andy Chambers) Chapter I, II, III, IV, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:W budowie